inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 074
Sleeping Tiger! Awaken!! ( れる ！ める ！！, Nemureru tora! Mezameru toki!!) is the 74th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary As the match keep going, Inazuma Japan's players fall for the heat one after another. Even Kidou has to switch out because of an injury. It seems Japan's last hope now lies on Toramaru, but can they make it through this match when Toramaru himself refuse to shoot even when he has the perfect chance? Plot Second half Hiroto and Tsunami were too much fatigued that they were switched by Tachimukai and Tobitaka. Fubuki was also fatigued but pushed on and used Wolf Legend again to shoot but it was blocked by the catch hissatsu; Storm Rider and Fubuki finally was too fatigued that he fainted on the field. Bjorn Kyle acknowledged them to stay this long but he stated that they can withstand this and wondered how long Inazuma Japan can handle this heat. Fubuki was switched by Toramaru and he was able to easily get the ball and got past the opponents. He was about to shoot but he remembered how he was shunned by his old teammates and he passed it back to Gouenji but it was cut off. Tachimukai got the ball off Desert Lion somehow. Fudou kept on complaining to which Kudou stated that if he has a problem, he stated that Fudou should get out of the bench. Toramaru was able to get the ball again and Gouenji said. to Toramaru to shoot but he remembered how he was shunned again and Toramaru passed the ball to Gouenji yet again and he used Bakunetsu Storm to score a goal but wad blocked by the catch hissatsu; Storm Rider. Gouenji got angry again that Toramaru didn't shoot. Hibiki stated that Toramaru held back his plays because his old teammates couldn't handle his skillful plays and because of that, he was shunned, so he had no other choice but not to show his true potential. Bjorn Kyle now shot using his shoot hissatsu; Mirage Shoot. Endou blocked it with Seigi no Tekken G3. Though they tried to shoot again, but it was a surprise shoot so it made it through the goal making the score 2-2. Toramaru had the ball again but he passed it again to Gouenji, who finally lashed out his anger at Toramaru and asked why he didn't shoot. He stated that if he kept on only assisting, everyone can score and play happily but Gouenji stated that kind of soccer wasn't fun. He stated that everyone can handle his plays since all of them are the strongest of Japan and that they were now fighting the best of the world so he had to do his real plays. Endou stated that he should play it real and encouraged him. Toramaru asked if it was okay and Gouenji stated that he must try and surprised them. Tobitaka and Kazemaru blocked Desert Lion and Kidou passed the ball to Toramaru. Toramaru amazingly got past three defenders easily. Toramaru now scored a goal using a shoot hissatsu that he stated that he sealed up for a long time called Tiger Drive. It breaks past Storm Rider and scores a goal. Everyone in the team was amazed and happy for Toramaru. Gouenji stated that he still had some catching up to do if that's how serious he played to which he stated that wasn't his serious play. Kidou noticed that his personality had changed. Toramaru stated that Gouenji should get ready since he might get the ace's seat. Kabeyama wondered why he wasn't in the FF to which Toramaru answered that he was only a 6th grader in elementary to which surprised everyone. Major events *Inazuma Japan wins against Desert Lion. *Utsunomiya Toramaru unleashes Tiger Drive for the first time. Hissatsu used * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * (Debut) Proverb Mamoru We all have to go towards the goal with everything we've got, or else we won't win‼ Navigation